The Adventures of the Super Mario Bros
by xXIBtwistV2Xx
Summary: The Mario Bros. along with their allies must fight to save their once peaceful world from the clutches of the evil, tyrannical Bowser and his eight devilish children. Bowser has taken over most of the Mushroom Kingdom by force, and does not intend to give it up without a fight. As his dark reach spreads across the land, its up to the Mario Brothers to put a stop to his evil goals.
1. Prologue

**The Adventures of the Super Mario Bros.**

**Prologue: A World of Discord**

The Mushroom World was once a peaceful place- inhabited by Toads, Yoshies, Koopas, and other strange beings. This all changed when a Koopa by the name of Bowser, initiated a coup against the Mushroom King, Toadomas Toadstool IV. He gained the support of rebellious Koopas, and quickly defeated the King's army shortly after capturing the King himself.

Although this was an unfortunate turn of events for the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom, the Toads, free Koopas, and Goombas, most of them managed to flee from the occupied capital city of Toadopolis. They ventured across the Toxic Forest, and made it to the other side to create a new Mushroom Kingdom, its new capital being Toad Town.

The Toads and other free species built up Toad Town with protection, and constructed a new castle for their new ruler, Princess Toadstool (Peach), who was the only surviving heir to the throne, and daughter of King Toadstool. The citizens quickly became accustomed to her, and soon praised her for her great leadership and diplomatic skills.

Meanwhile, Bowser had conquered most of the mainland, except for the Toxic Forest and Toad Town. He gave himself the title of King Bowser Koopa I, and broke his seven delinquent children, Iggy, Morton, Wendy, Lemmy, Roy, Ludwig, and Larry out of Juvenile Hall. They took to his sides as his personal advisors, and of course, next in line for the throne.

He even renamed Toadopolis, to Koopatropolis, and established it as the capital for his domain; converting the old Grand Castle of King Toadstool into Castle Koopa. He also converted all of the houses, shops and parks into military bases and factories for his troops and airships.

Bowser had learned Dark Magic techniques from various Magikoopa sorcerers and wizards during his childhood, and now knew how to control a form of Dark Magic called "The Necro-Matter." He used this deadly magic not only to frighten his oppressed subjects, but to also maintain control over the weak-minded, and to further his imperialistic enterprises.

The Necro-Matter began to terraform the landscape around his domain, too. The once lush and green fields, hills, and forests were now volcanic wastelands; filled with volcanoes, lava lakes, and dead trees. This upset his subjects, who were very appreciative of nature.

Bowser had gotten very powerful, and ruled with an iron fist, so that nobody may oppose him. After pitiful attacks on his troops and airships by the people of the Mushroom Kingdom, he decided to end their war once and for all. He sent his most powerful troops, the Hammer, Boomerang, and Fire Bros. to abduct their Princess, and hold her for ransom in his castle. He would then demand that she and her people surrender to him and come under his rule. She, of course, refused this demand, and stayed captive in his castle for over a month.

Just when all hope seemed lost for the Toads, two human brothers by the names of Mario and Luigi were mysteriously transported to the Mushroom World via Warp Pipe. They came into contact with the Toads in Toad Town, who had been planning a seemingly suicidal rescue mission for Princess Peach. Mario and Luigi vouched to go on the mission instead of the Toads, since they seemed tired of fighting.

The Toads agreed, and the two brothers successfully rescued Peach from Koopatropolis. Mario entered a battle with the Koopa King himself, and nearly burned him alive by collapsing the flimsy bridge they were fighting on. Bowser survived the battle, but suffered scarring injuries, such as burnt patches of scales.

On the other hand, the Mario Brothers, who were surprisingly only plumbers, rescued the Princess, and returned her safely to Toad Town. The people were forever in their debt. Peach fell in love with Mario, and asked him to stay longer. They really didn't have a choice, though, since all of the Warp Pipes to other worlds were one-way. They realized that they could never go back to Brooklyn, NY, their hometown.

They didn't mind, however, since they didn't have anything left for them on Earth. They stayed, and wanted to continue to fight against the oppressive King Koopa, and liberate the world from his tyranny. Bowser, on the other hand, would vow an eternal hatred for the Mario Bros., and would stop at nothing to destroy them. That is where they are today, planning another attack that would cripple Bowser's operations…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Resistance Work**

On the outskirts of Koopatropolis, four figures were crouched behind a low cliff. They surveyed their surroundings carefully, since after all, this was enemy territory.

The first figure was dressed in mostly red and wore blue plumber overalls. The second was identical to the first, except he was taller, and wore green instead of red. The third figure was the shortest of them all, and had a mushroom- like head. The last figure was as tall as the green one, but wore pink commando fatigues.

The red one was Mario, one of the brothers that saved Peach from her horrid ordeal inside Castle Koopa. He had worked with his brother, Luigi in Brooklyn, NY as a plumber, but now he had a much more heroic role. His red cap bore an 'M'.

The green one was Luigi, Mario's brother. He was equally valiant, but more cowardly. In spite of his looks, he was the younger brother to Mario, even though he was taller. His green cap bore an 'L'.

The shortest figure's name was Toad- just Toad. He was orphaned at a young age, and never bothered to give himself a proper name. After he found out that he was a Toad, he called himself Toad, and so did those around him.

And finally, the fourth figure was none other than Princess Toadstool herself. She preferred Peach though, as that was her real name. She had traded in her lavish royal dress for some combat fatigues, so that she may accompany her friends on their missions. (Much to the protest of her citizens, who believed that she should remain safe, as she was the only known surviving heir to her father's throne.)

Instead of being a bossy, spoiled princess as one would think, she was actually very proactive and dedicated to the war effort. She would occasionally accompany Mario and Luigi on their missions to disrupt Bowser's operations in different parts of the world, too.

Mario finally spoke. "Okay, so you know that this entrance you've been talking about is unguarded?" he asked Peach.

Peach nodded in reply. "Most of the time," she said as she looked back at him.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Toad quizzically as he prepared for their approach.

"I mean that the Koopa Troopas that guard it do it in shifts," Peach explained. She tied back her hair in a knot so it wouldn't get in her eyes.

"Oh, I get ya," added Luigi as he searched his backpack for items.

Mario put his binoculars down. "All right, everyone. Are we ready?" he asked in a hushed tone. His three comrades nodded their heads to affirm that they were. He also nodded back.

The four started down the steep cliff overlooking Koopatropolis with caution. The surface of the cliff was crumbly and burnt, but no one fell.

They knew that if they were caught sneaking past security, that they would surely be forced into surrender, and would lose the "war". After a few minutes of sidling around the perimeter of the city, they saw their target building; the Bob-omb factory.

The Bob-omb's were walking bombs that had the ability to explode again and again. They looked misleadingly harmless, since they boasted seemingly "cute" appearances, but they were really killers in disguise. They were especially dangerous, so they decided that they had to go.

Luigi was the first to survey the situation regarding their entry to the factory. "It looks like it's unguarded for now!" whispered Luigi. "Yes! Now we can make a move!" replied Mario, pumping his fist enthusiastically.

Toad started for the door, but Peach grabbed him by his tunic collar, and pulled him back to where she was. "Hey! What was that," he started, but was cut off by Mario. "Toad, look!" he hissed.

Toad did look, and saw a small squad of G-Bots, hovering surveillance drones created by the enslaved scientist, E-Gadd. They were patrolling the area around the entrance to the factory from the skies. They dropped lower to the entrance to poke around the buildings for a bit.

One was skirting around the edges of the enclosure that held the factory, and came dangerously close to discovering the four heroes. All it had to do was round the next corner, and the four would be caught- but it didn't.

It beeped a few times, and glided off to join its comrades and patrol elsewhere. Everyone breathed a big sigh of relief.

"Whew! That was a close one!" Luigi sighed. "You can't just run out into open spaces like that in this place! It could get you captured, or worse, it could get _all_ of us captured!" scolded Peach. "Sheesh! Alright, alright!" groaned Toad.

"C'mon, guys! The next Troopa guards should be along any minute, so let's make this quick and _very_ painful for Bowser!" said Mario. With him in the lead, the four made their way up to the door, which had an electronic lock on it. It had a five- digit password for it, and only factory personnel and guards were given it.

"So, Toad?" asked Peach. "What's the entrance code?" Toad pulled out his pocket-sized notebook that he toted _everywhere_ with him and flipped a couple pages. "E-Gadd said that it was 9-3-3-1-3!" he exclaimed.

He punched in the code, and the factory doors swung open. Everyone stepped in cautiously, and gasped in awe at the machinery around them. There had to be about thirty conveyor belts, each crowded with miscellaneous Bob-omb parts. There was also a giant vat of gunpowder, surrounded by crates of newly created Bob-ombs.

"Ha!" remarked Luigi. "That should be our target- that tank full of gunpowder over there!" he said as he pointed toward it.

Mario nodded in agreement, and pulled out two Fire-Flowers. Fire-Flowers were a special type of plant that granted the user the ability to throw small fireballs. They were only domestically grown in Toad Town, but grew like crazy in the Toxic Forest, which separated the Darklands and the Mushroom Kingdom from each other.

He figured that it would be the perfect tool for blowing the factory sky-high. He took one, and tossed Luigi another. They absorbed them, and their usual blue overalls turned either red or green (depending on the brother) and their shirts and caps turned white. They could both feel the heat flowing through them as they powered up.

While this was happening, however, no one was aware that three Hammer Bro. guards had spotted the four trespassers. "Intruders!" one of them yelled. This made the heroes spin around with worried looks. Luigi yelped and ducked as one Bro. lobbed its hammers at him.

"Let's get out of here, guys!" yelled Toad worriedly. The four ran across the factory floor to get out of harm's way, but the guards just followed wherever they went. One of the Hammer Bros. tried to alert another guard Goomba. "Intruders! Sound the alarm!" he yelled. The Goomba nodded his big, mushroom capped- head and tapped a button on one of the consoles.

*_Aroogah! Aroogah! _* Red lights around the factory turned on, and all of the entrances were sealed by iron portcullises with a loud *_Bang!_* All of the factory personnel were now alerted by the alarms going off, and tried to stop the four fleeing heroes.

The four reached a high catwalk, but soon found out that it was blocked by several Koopa Troopa guards in armor. "Stop right there, trespassers!" the lead one commanded. The heroes ignored him, and Mario and Luigi began chucking fireballs at them from the tips of their fingers.

Some of the guards shrieked in surprise as the orange and green fireballs exploded on the ground around them, but the leader charged at the Bros. head on. While their leader was charging at them, the Bros. jumped high into the air, as the Koopa barged under them. Toad and Peach sidestepped the barreling Koopa, as he ran head on into the three Hammer Bros.

Mario and Luigi then proceeded to toss the other Koopa guards over the edge of the railings, where they plummeted to the factory floor with resounding thuds. Toad was running for cover behind Mario and Luigi, since he couldn't really fight, but Peach began to spin-kick the recovering Koopa guard and Hammer Bros. into submission.

The two Bros. were tiring of the struggle, and their Fire-Flower powers were beginning to run out. So, they decided to end it all at that very moment. "Princess, Toad! Come with us!" shouted Mario. Luigi grabbed Toad's tunic by the back, making Toad squeal in surprise, while Mario grabbed Peach's hand. The both vaulted over the railing and grabbed a swinging chain that was over a vat of magma, just as reinforcements of Goombas were arriving.

The four heroes cringed as the heat of the lava enveloped them, but kept their hold on the chain or brother. Mario used some momentum to begin swinging the chain, and they all leapt over the vat of lava. They landed on the factory floor, and Luigi grabbed a fresh Bob-omb from a nearby pile. He lit the fuse with a fireball, and tossed it at a back entrance that was blocked.

Sure enough, the bomb exploded, destroying the portcullis as well. Luigi lit another Bob-omb, but this time with a longer fuse. He would need a longer fuse for what he was planning. Toad, Mario, and Peach scrambled out of the open door, and began to run away from the city and towards the Toxic Forest. Luigi stayed behind for a couple seconds to finish the job.

Bowser's minions were beginning to crowd the factory floor, as they converged on Luigi. Luigi should have been frightened, but just smiled, and tossed his new Bob-omb into the vat of gunpowder. He then charged out of the factory and pursued his friends, but not before laughing at the horrible situation that the baddies were in, now.

All of the minions realized what he had done, as one Koopa yelled, "Everyone! Get out!" But they were too late as the factory was enveloped in a huge explosion that destroyed not only the factory, but some surrounding buildings as well. The blast could be heard and seen all the way to the Toxic Forest, where the four heroes were now.

They all watched as the factory erupted into a fiery explosion, jumping into the air, celebrating their victory. "Yes! No more pesky Bob-omb raids over Toad Town and the Beanbean Kingdom!" cheered Peach. "And, no more Bob-ombs getting thrown at us!" added Mario.

They cheered together for a few moments. "Okay, well let's get back to Toad Town before Bowser finds out it was us!" suggested Peach. "Yeah, and maybe when we get back, Tastee can cook up her famous spaghetti and meatballs!" exclaimed Mario while patting his stomach. "I'm with you guys all the way" added Toad.

The four jogged into the shadows of the Toxic Forest, and located a warp pipe from there to Toad Town, which was well hidden in case of a quick escape. They jumped down it, and began to traverse some of the underground passages that led back to Toad Town.

_**Meanwhile… In Koopatropolis**_

Castle Koopa was enormous, and dimly lit, since it's owner liked it that way. The colors grey, red, orange, and olive green were prominent beyond liking. Only a few dimly lit torches hung upon the walls of the halls, and red carpet was all over the place.

In contrast to the medieval quality of the palace, there were also a couple technological institutions as well. Some monitors, control panels, and consoles were strewn across the chambers. They served a very functional purpose, which was to keep the brain of Koopatropolis running.

At the very top of the castle's tallest spire, was King Bowser's throne room. It was just as dimly lit as the other rooms, but had more technological installations than the others. It was guarded by two Dark Koopa guards. The Dark Koopas were regular Koopa Troopas, supercharged with Necro-Matter, and loaded up with additional armor.

Just past them, were the iron doors, studded with spikes shaped after Bowser's horns. And through those doors, in a throne made of steel, sat the Koopa King himself. He sat tensely in his throne, because one of his pages had bad news to bear.

He was quite a monster. He was probably the biggest Koopa of them all, and had the features to prove it. His shell was studded with numerous spikes, as was his head, studded with horns that curved upwards venomously.

He bore some battle scars; patches of burnt scales from when he took a dip in a lava pool during his fight with Mario. Koopas were usually resistant to extreme heat, but the lava in his castle was enchanted by magic, which made him burn. He also had a ghastly scar over his left eye, which, in contrast to the other marks, he had since his youth.

He wore several spiked cuffs on his wrists and ankles, which were exceptionally tight. He also had a collar that matched them. He bore a flowing purple cape with a high collar, which complemented him nicely. On his right shoulder, perched a Swooper, a bat-like creature. It was Bowser's little "pet", and was named Alucard. Alucard would usually flop around and hover around Bowser's shoulder when the mood was tense or something had happened.

Of course, something had happened. The Koopa King looked up from his thoughts and swiveled his throne 180 degrees to face the doors as they slowly opened. Through them stepped a rather queer creature. He was about four feet tall, and had lima bean- green skin.

He had a single, jet-black quill of hair that protruded from the top of his scalp, and also wore a bright red cloak. It was fastened to his chest by a gold chain which was strung from one end of his cloak collar to the other. The last accessory of clothing he wore was a pair of black-rimmed glasses that had a dizzying swirl pattern on their blue lenses.

The creature sauntered to the front of the throne, and looked nervously upwards toward his master. Bowser stiffened a little more, and clasped his claws together as calmly as he could. "Well?" he began sinisterly. "What is it, Fawful?"

Fawful gulped and spoke the best he could. "They've destroyed the- the- the Bob-omb factory, m-m-my lord," he stammered, beginning to sweat. Bowser was visibly getting angry. "How?" he seethed back. Fawful gulped again. "One of the Mario Brothers destroyed it- with a-a Bob-omb," he explained.

At that moment, Bowser lost it. "HOW DID THEY GET PAST ALL OF MY SECURITY?" he roared. Bowser's yelling made Fawful jump and fall backwards on his behind, and Alucard leapt from Bowser's shoulder and began gliding and screeching.

"I-I-I don't know!" squealed Fawful fearfully. Bowser was still fuming from his earlier outburst. "HOW? We had guards patrolling every square inch of this forsaken city, and Gadd's surveillance drones hovering around the city's outskirts! How could four people just slip through our grasp like that?" the Koopa King ranted.

Fawful had begun to recover, and was standing up again. "Don't blame it on me, your Highness! I have nothing to do with surveillance matters, Sir!" he choked, trying to find a scapegoat to blame. Bowser had begun to recover a little. He rubbed his gigantic temple with his meaty claws.

"*Sigh* These Mario Bros. are beginning to become quite a thorn in my side!" he hissed. "Ever since we first met, those brothers have been sabotaging my plans for world domination, sneaking into my city, and have been helping those worthless Toads rise against me! Well! Not anymore!" he proclaimed, laughing.

Fawful snorted, and Bowser reeled back towards him, glaring daggers at him. Fawful immediately straightened his stance, and shook a little. Bowser turned back to a Koopa Order banner, as Alucard reclaimed his perch on the King's shoulder.

The banner was an ugly grey, embroidered with gold tassels. In the center was a black circle, housing the Koopa emblem, a ghastly silhouette of Bowser's head painted in red. He looked toward some lone monitors on the far side of the room.

"Fawful?" he asked calmly. Fawful straightened up again and squeaked. "Um, yes, you're Highness?" he asked warily. "How is my "Grand Plan" coming along?" he hissed sinisterly. "Um, it is underway as we speak, Airship production is at an all time high, and those inventions that we are having E-Gadd make have just been started on," the Bean-Bean explained.

Bowser let out a few low chuckles. "Yes, then everything is going according to plan!" he exclaimed, and suddenly whirled around. "This is it, my assistant! Once my "Grand Plan" is ready to be put into action, all resistance on this world will be crushed! The Yoshi Clan, Bean-Bean Kingdom, and those rebellious Toads will all bow to their new ruler, King Bowser Koopa I!" he shouted enthusiastically.

He began to laugh maniacally, and Fawful chortled along. He had only a small touch of resentment for betraying the Queen Bean of the Bean-Bean Kingdom. All of that was absent now, because he served a new order, the Koopa Order.

Bowser stopped laughing, and cleared his throat. "Now that I know _that_…" he trailed off. "What do you say about a little payback for today's raid?"

_**In Toad Town…**_

Mario and Luigi licked their lips free of spaghetti sauce. The town cook, a female toad by the name of Tastee, was possibly the best cook in the Mushroom Kingdom, and the Mario Bros. and Princess agreed with such a statement. All of her dishes were irresistible, but Spaghetti and Meatballs were her specialty.

"Best batch of spaghetti that you've made, yet!" exclaimed Luigi. Mario and Peach nodded in agreement. Tastee emerged from behind the counter in her orange apron and chef's hat, and brought out some more of her famous spaghetti for the hungry heroes. "I'm glad you guys like it!" she said. "I was a little short on spices today, but some more will be grown tomorrow," she added.

Peach wiped her lip with a napkin daintily. "That's okay, It was great anyway!" she replied. She had been enjoying Tastee's cooking since her birth, and had grown accustomed to it, since she was the Royal Family's former personal chef.

After Bowser took over, she opted to open her own restaurant in Toad Town. She was interestingly Toad's cousin, and a close friend of his. He wanted to be at her restaurant to celebrate their mission's success, but needed to talk to Professor E-Gadd, who was currently enslaved at Castle Koopa.

Bowser had gotten a hold of him after his coup, and has been forcing him to cooperate with his son, Ludwig von Koopa to create dastardly inventions that would strengthen his armies. E-Gadd resented this, since he was once an accomplished company owner. He used to own E-Gadd Industries, a cybernetic innovator in home appliances. Although, after he was forced under Bowser's control, his successful company was done away with.

He would communicate with Toad and the others through a secret monitor that he kept on him when no one was around. Although he could give them _some_ information about the Koopa King's plans, he couldn't always fill in the whole plan with details since Bowser rarely ever talked about his plans openly these days. He often resented this, but the Mushroom Kingdom couldn't really blame it on him.

0ooOoo0

Toad was at his house sitting on the old, green sofa, which doubled as a sort of hangout for the MK Strike Force (Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad). It was full of small gadgets and gizmos, which Toad liked to tinker with sometimes. There were old, worn out pieces of furniture, such as a sofa, a few tables, a T.V., and a run-down kitchen with a refrigerator. Mario and Luigi also lived at his house, and their rooms were located on the second floor, next to his and the bathroom.

Aside from all of this, there was a back room that housed even more gadgets, a few boxes, and most importantly, a large computer that was used to communicate with the other sources of resistance against Bowser's reign. These included the Yoshi Clan, Bean-Bean Kingdom, and Sarasaland. Toad also frequently used it to communicate with Professor E-Gadd.

Toad got up from his comfy position on the couch, and straightened his open, blue tunic before walking over to the computer room. "T.E.C.? Could you please open up the Communications Channel and route it to E-Gadd?" he asked the computer.

T.E.C. was a supercomputer that was invented by E-Gadd, and given to the Mushroom Kingdom shortly before the Koopa takeover. It was capable of almost anything, but his primary use was helping the Strike Force get all of the information they needed for missions.

T.E.C. bleeped to life and started up. "Yes, Toad. Right away!" it replied in a digital voice. The screen flashed through different windows, each a different application. Toad pressed a key, and the screen was dominated by a new window, which was black at first, but soon blipped and a live video feed from Castle Koopa was initiated.

Inside the video was an elderly fellow with a football-shaped head and a single pillar of white hair, in a white lab coat. He had rimmed glasses similar to that of the design of Fawful's, but his were much larger. He straightened his tie, and pressed a couple of buttons to turn on the communicator.

"Hello, Toad!" he greeted in a hushed tone as the communicator switched on. "Hello to you, too, Gadd!" Toad replied. "Good show today, my boy! Good show! That Bob-omb factory never saw it coming!" he exclaimed. "I guess that means the code I gave you worked?" he asked. Toad nodded gleefully.

"Oh, good!" replied the scientist. "Um, Gadd?" asked Toad. "What?" he replied. "Do you know of anything that Bowser has been planning lately?" he asked. E-Gadd shook his head in disappointment. "No, I- oh, goodness!" he suddenly gasped. "Hey? What are you doing? Get back to work, old man!" yelled a Koopa Guard that was off-screen. "Um, yes of course! Just taking a little break, you know!" he replied, laughing nervously.

"Well, whatever! Just don't let me catch you taking anymore of these 'breaks' you speak of!" the guard sneered, and left with a door slamming. "Sorry about that, Toad, but it looks like I have to go for now! See you later!" E-Gadd said before shutting off the camera.

Toad groaned in disappointment. It seemed that Bowser was becoming more secretive by the day, no longer broadcasting his plans across the world, or bragging about his latest scheme to get rid of the resistance pockets.

It was becoming a minor setback, but Toad and his friends knew that they would topple Bowser's empire eventually, and that peace would be restored. He decided to go take a nap, so he headed upstairs and opened the door to his bleak bedroom for a snooze. Downstairs, T.E.C. was beginning to shut off for the day, when he suddenly picked up on unidentified movement outside of their side of the Toxic Forest. He tried to warn Toad by blaring his alarm, but he was already fast asleep.

0ooOoo0

Mario, Luigi, and Peach were just exiting Tastee's restaurant, when they noticed that the outskirts of Toad Town were being bombarded with Bullet Bills. Innocent citizens were scouring for cover, and retreating to their houses while the square was being pummeled with Bullet Bill after Bullet Bill. They also noticed a battalion of armored Koopa Troopas were causing mayhem.

They immediately jumped into action, Mario taking the initiative, jumping onto one of the Koopa Troopas' heads, bending their spike and forcing them to the ground. Mario continued doing this until there were virtually none left. He saw the last few retreating further into the village, and was about to give chase, when a lone Bullet Bill slammed into the cobblestone ground near him.

It exploded, and Mario went flying into the fountain. When he recovered, he was drenched from head to toe, but unharmed. He looked from his dazed state to see what had fired that Bullet Bill, when he soon got his answer.

He saw one of Bowser's seven dastardly children, Larry, operating some sort of mech that looked like a permutation of Bowser's personal Koopa Clown Car and stood about 20 Feet high. His robot chariot stood on two legs, and had two arms mounted with what looked like Bullet Bill cannons. Its body was made up of a Koopa Clown Car that held the pilot's seat, where Larry was now.

His mech stalked to the center of the square, knocking over trees and carts as it did so. He stopped in front of the fountain just as Mario was climbing out of the fountain. Mario stood, and looked up at Larry's figure operating the machine. Larry began to laugh, seeing Mario dripping wet.

"Ha ha ha ha! What's the matter, Mario? Don't like going for swims?" Larry taunted. Mario wrung out his cap, and placed it back on his head. "Actually, I love the water, but you're beginning to ruin the experience for me!" Mario retorted. Larry began to laugh, but was soon silenced by Luigi and Peach running up behind the robot and dealing some blows to its legs.

"Hey, cut that out, you two!" ordered Larry, and he spun the mech around and picked up Luigi and Peach in its hands. They both squirmed in its grip. "Let us go, or you'll be tasting dirt for dinner!" threatened Peach. Larry just laughed. "Ooh, I'm _so_ scared of you two puny humans! Somebody help me!" he mocked.

He was shut up by Mario, who had begun to climb up the mech and proceeded to bounce on Larry's head. "Make that three!" yelled Mario. "Ow! OW!" yelped Larry. "I said someone help me, not someone assault me!" Mario paid no attention, and punched a joint where the mech's body met its right arm, which held the Princess. It clanged, and tore off in a flurry of nuts and bolts. This began to worry Larry.

"Augh! Watch it! This mech is very expensive!" groaned Larry. Peach was knocked free of the robot's grasp, and landed on two feet near Mario. "Don't you get it?" asked Peach. "We _want_ to destroy your robot!" Larry just snorted, and his confident expression turned angry. "I'll show you!" he cried.

"Mario! Help!" cried Luigi, who was still in Larry's grip. Larry's mech suddenly jumped high into the air, and careened down towards Peach and Mario. "Watch out, Princess!" cried Mario, and they both jumped away from the spot where they knew the mech would land. It landed with a crash, and cracked the ground where it stood.

Mario reacted quickly, and bashed the robot's left hand and broke off its fingers. This allowed Luigi to wriggle free, and he landed next to Peach. Larry then thrust his robot's left arm, which was now "handless" and fired its Bullet Bill cannon on its wrist. A Bullet Bill zoomed toward the three, but they jumped out of the way and it demolished a flower cart instead.

The three humans surrounded the mech, and proceeded to bash its left arm free of the body. After the left arm fell off, they broke off the legs, which were destroyed in a fiery explosion. The three humans were blinded by the flash and smoke for a few seconds, and when they could see again, they witnessed the body of the mech fly off with Larry inside it.

"This isn't the end! Mario Brothers!" Larry growled as he hovered off in his "escape pod". The Koopa Troopas that accompanied him began to run off into the Toxic Forest, following their commander. Mario, Luigi, and Peach cheered as their enemies quickly disappeared into the forest.

They calmed down, and looked around at the damage. There were a few shops and carts that were demolished, and a crack in the ground where the mech landed, but other than that Toad Town was fine. The three heroes began helping the townspeople rebuild the square, when Toad finally appeared.

He was utterly shocked at what had become of the square. "Oh my gosh! What the heck happened here?" he exclaimed. Mario turned to him with a hapless expression on his face. "Toad! There you are! You missed all the action!" he said. Toad was confused. "What action? I was taking a nap," he explained. Peach just face palmed herself, and laughed.

**End of Chapter 1…**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Emergency Landing**

Almost a week had passed since Bowser's attack on Toad Town, and things had gone back to normal. Mario and Luigi were sitting in the group's house on the old sofa, when Toad walked in and shut the door. He approached the Mario Bros. with a grim look on his face, and they noticed immediately.

"Uh, Toad?" inquired Mario. "What's wrong? Why the long face?" asked Luigi. Toad looked up, and sighed. "Well, the Princess has become very ill, and she has been confined to her quarters until we know what it is," he explained. "So, you can't determine what her illness is, then?" asked Mario. Toad nodded in reply. "None of our doctors or medicine men can determine what ails her," he said.

Luigi began to give this some thought, and then he snapped his fingers. "Mario! Didn't you take a few courses in medical science in college?" he asked hopefully. Mario perked up and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, that's right, I did!" he exclaimed. Mario's smile began to dither almost immediately, though. "But, I could not pass any of them," he added. "That's why we're plumbers," he added sadly. "Ahem, that's why _you're_ a plumber!" scoffed Luigi. The others ignored him and began to think.

"Well, couldn't you at least give it a try?" asked Toad, pulling on Mario's sleeve. "Well, I guess I could. Although there is no guarantee that I'll be able to cure her," he replied solemnly.

All of this talk of Peach being in danger had put him in quite a blue mood. He really cared about her, and she was the first woman that he had really loved. The trio set off towards the castle, hoping to find an explanation to why Peach was ill.

0ooOoo0

Peach was lying in bed, coughing up a storm, with a bag of ice on her head. She had to be in the worst amount of pain possible for the past seven hours. None of the greatest doctors in the kingdom could heal her, or diagnose her for that matter.

The Mario Bros. had been trying to diagnose her for 5 hours straight, but had no success. "This is horrible!" exclaimed Mario. "I don't know if we can help her much, even though we're her best friends," groaned Luigi.

As she coughed some more she heard the door to her chamber open. In stepped Toad and an elder member of the community- Toadsworth. "Grandfather, as you can see- Peach is very sick. We don't know what ails her, since she can't speak much," explained Toad.

Toadsworth rubbed his chin, and thought hard. "You know boys, I was exposed to that same type of virus during my expeditions a long time ago in the Konga Isles," he said. "It was a nasty disease- didn't have a name for it, though." "Wait, but now you're fine. So how did you fight the disease?" asked Luigi.

Toadsworth walked over to Peach, hobbling on his cane as he went. "The cure was a mixture of herbs given to my party by the Yoshi Clan," he explained. "They said that the only place they could be found was on Yoshi Island, too." "So, we have to go to Yoshi Island? Where's that?" asked Mario. Toad, being the brainiest of the group, knew exactly where. "Its south of here. 830 miles south of here to be exact," he said. "We can take the Princess' private jet!" he added. Mario and Luigi were not so excited with this idea. "Toad, are you sure it's alright? We can't even ask Peach's permission," explained Luigi.

Toad just smiled and walked toward the door. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind! Besides, we're doing this to save her life!" he replied. "I'll get the plane ready, while you guys pack some supplies. Meet me at the airfield in 3 hours!" Toad exited the room, softly shutting the door behind him. "Well boys, I wish I could go with you, but as you can see- I'm not as young as I used to be!" chortled Toadsworth. He hobbled toward the door after Toad. "I hope all goes well with your quest! Oh, and, please be sure to say hello to the Yoshi Chief when you meet him! I want to see if he remembers me!" he said before exiting.

Mario and Luigi turned towards their sick friend, who began coughing again. Luigi put his hand on her forehead, which felt hot. "My gosh, Mario! Her fever is getting worse!" he exclaimed. Mario got a very worried look on his face. He turned, grabbed his brother- and began walking toward the door. "Luigi, let's get home and pack some bags," said Mario.

_**Meanwhile, on Yoshi Island…**_

Boshi struggled to free himself from the table he was strapped to, but the straps were too tight. A big spotlight was beaming on his face, and his eyes were beginning to hurt. This was beginning to make him wish he had his trademark black sunglasses that he wore all of the time.

Suddenly he heard a heavy metal door open from somewhere inside the room. Ever since those Koopas had dragged him onto this strange ship, he had been wondering what the heck this was all about. He was about to find out. The metal door seemingly closed, and the blue yoshi began scanning the dark room with his eyes to see who had entered. His search was then abruptly interrupted by a scaly claw covering his eyes. "Guess who!" a mysterious voice snarled. Boshi had no idea who this was at first, until the claw was slowly removed from his eyes. What greeted him was the grinning face of Bowser Koopa.

"B-B-Bowser Koopa! W-what are you d-d-doing here?" Boshi stammered nervously. He and the other Yoshi's always believed that their homeland would remain untouched by the Koopas ever since the coup. It was part of their belief that the spirits of their dead ancestors would watch over and protect the island from evil-doers. He could see now that it was untrue. Bowser chuckled softly and walked over to a table with numerous maps on it. "I take it you are surprised to see me and my troops here. No?" he asked. "Well I'm not gonna lie," said Boshi. "I thought that our ancestors would keep the island safe. I can see now that they aren't for some reason."

This caused Bowser to sneer vilely. "What? You tree-huggers still believe in that nonsense? Hilarious!" he chuckled. Just then, Alucard flitted over to the Koopa king and landed on his shoulder, screeching as he did so. "Protective spirits and ancestors! Bah, what'll it be next?" he said as he fumbled around with some maps on the same table. He did this until he pulled out a map of Yoshi's Island, and set it down on another smaller table nearest to Boshi. "Now boy, I want you to show me where the Tree of Life is located," Bowser demanded while pointing to the map.

Boshi now wore a worried look on his face. The Tree of Life was a sacred image in the Yoshi culture, and it was located deep in the rainforests of Yoshi's Island. It was said that eating the fruit that fell from the tree would grant whoever did so super strength and size for an eternity. Boshi knew this legend all too well and even knew the tree's location. He had to find a way to keep it a secret so that the Koopas wouldn't get their hands on it.

Bowser looked at the yoshi with a tense expression, waiting for him to give up his secrets. Boshi didn't yield, though. "I'll- I'll never tell you about a-anything, stupid Koopa!" Boshi spat. His expression turned from one of fear to one of anger. Bowser wasn't pleased by this, so he moved forward with his next option. "Well, Boshi, I guess I'll just have to enslave everyone in your village then!" the Koopa replied menacingly.

"Wha- no!" gasped Boshi. He was alarmed at first, but then his fear began to subside. Instead of getting scared he began to chuckle softly. His chuckle turned to all-out laughter, much to the dismay of Bowser. "Whats. So. Funny?" seethed Bowser. Boshi stopped laughing and regained his composure. "You'll never find my village, dummy! Its' too well hidden! I sometimes have trouble finding it after my escapades in the forest!" he laughed. Bowser growled coldly and left the room, muttering to himself how he could get back at this cocky Yoshi. "Let the torture begin!" he yelled as he was leaving.

As the door closed behind him, Fawful ran up to him. "Your highness, I and some others were listening in on your interrogation and I have a question," he said. "Very well, what is it?" asked Bowser. "Well, Sire, we already know the location of the Yoshi's village, and have already captured most of its inhabitants. Why did you get angry when he claimed that you didn't know where it was?" asked his henchman. Bowser laughed heartily and began walking the other way toward the airship's bridge. "Because I don't like that guy!" he simply replied. As the Koopa King entered the bridge, all of his minions stood and saluted him. "At ease, men!" he hollered. Everyone sat back down and went back to their work.

The hulking Koopa sauntered over to a huge monitor and pressed a few buttons. Up came a communication channel between him and two of his sons, Morton and Iggy. Morton was the rougher of the two, and sported big white fangs and blue hair. His brother, Iggy, was a bit wackier and had glasses and rainbow-colored hair.

"So boys, what's the status report?" asked Bowser. "King Dad, we have taken control of the Yoshi's village and captured their leader," explained Morton. "Excellent! Now all we have to do is find the location of the Tree of Life!" Bowser chortled. "Have you got any word on that situation?" "Nope! No! Not a one, Dad!" replied Iggy.

"Ah, no matter! We will have it soon," the Koopa King reassured. The camera blipped off as their conversation ended. With that, Bowser decided he would wait out the situation until they got what they needed. As he sat down in his chair, an alarm blared throughout the airship. "Wha? What's going on?" roared Bowser.

"Looks like we have some unwanted company!" said one of the techs. The cameras changed to show a pink and white jet with a mushroom emblem on its wings coasting toward the island. "It's the plumbers and that good for nothing princess!" yelled Bowser. "Give them a warm welcome!"

0ooOoo0

Mario, Luigi, and Toad had been traveling in Peach's jet for over an hour already, which meant that they were finally nearing their destination of Yoshi Island. The first one to notice this was Luigi. "Hey guys, look! I can see the island getting bigger!" he cried. Mario, who was in the pilot's seat, could also tell. "We should be arriving within a matter of minutes, then!" he exclaimed.

Toad and Luigi started to move toward the back of the aircraft in order to prepare their gear, when suddenly an alarm on the plane blared. "Mario! What's-," began Toad, but was silenced by the plane violently maneuvering to the right side. "We're under attack!" cried Mario, attempting to steer clear of the danger. "By who?" exclaimed Luigi. "I don't know, but there are a lot of them!" Mario replied.

Luigi and Toad ran to the cockpit as fast as their legs would carry them, only to be greeted with a frightening scene. Mario was sweating bullets, trying to maneuver the jet around countless Bullet Bills being fired from submarines in the ocean below. As more submarines surfaced, the danger increased. "I-I can't hold them off for long!" cried Mario as the plane took another sharp dip.

"Toad! Does this plane have any protection against projectiles?" asked Luigi urgently. "No, none at all!" Toad cried back. The plane rocked and rattled as a Bullet Bill hit its mark. Everyone was becoming concerned that they just might drop out of the sky! "Mario! I've got an idea!" shouted Luigi. Mario looked to his brother, awaiting an explanation. "Ok, what is it?" he asked frantically. "Well, you know in that one Indiana Jones movie? The part when the plane is falling out of the sky and they use a life raft to escape?" asked Luigi. Mario nodded, but gave his green clad brother a look of confusion. "Well we just so happen to have some life rafts onboard!" Luigi explained. "Luigi, you're not really-," he tried to say, but the plane was buffeted by another powerful explosion.

"You're serious?" Mario finished after the plane stopped rocking. Luigi couldn't help but reply "Yes." Toad overheard their conversation, but suddenly remembered to look where he was flying. He returned his gaze toward the front and screamed like a girl when he looked out the cockpit window. They were headed straight for a mountain! "G-guys! You're gonna have to postpone that idea for now, cause we're gonna crash!" he yelled. Mario saw he was right and ran to the control stick. He used all of his might to direct the plane downward into a nearby grove of palm trees. Everyone braced for impact as the plane crashed into some sand and skidded for several hundred feet through a thicket of palm trees.

As the gargantuan machine carved a path of destruction through the once peaceful grove, its occupants held their breath and held on for dear life inside. The plane finally skidded to a halt; of course not before buckling numerous trees and leaving a trench in the ground. The Mario Bros. and Toad opened their eyes to see that they were still alive and had landed safely. "I swear, that is the last time I fly a plane to some random island!" muttered Toad. Regardless of that harrowing landing, everyone was okay. The same couldn't be said for their plane, however. Its engines were on fire and its wings were cracked. The three got out to survey the damage.

"Well, I have to say. Those bullet bills really took a toll on Peach's plane!" exclaimed Mario. "Yeah," agreed Luigi. "I'd hate to be the one to tell her, though," he added nervously. Toad turned around and saw that they were on the edge of a _gigantic_ jungle! It must have gone on for miles! "Uh, guys? How are we going to get back home?" he asked. The two brothers looked at the jungle and came to the same conclusion. "We have to fix this plane somehow. Maybe there's a mechanic on the island somewhere," suggested Luigi. "Hey, who was shooting at us anyway?" he added. "Take a wild guess," replied Toad. Of course! This was no doubt Bowser's doing.

"Well if 'Shell-head' is on Yoshi Island, then we're in some deep trouble!" exclaimed Mario. "Yeah, I wonder what he would be doing here though," added Luigi. No one could come up with a logical answer to his presence though. "We'll have to deal with him later. Come on, let's find that cure!" rallied Luigi. They all gathered their supplies from the downed plane and set off into the misty jungle. If Bowser was truly on Yoshi Island, then the three would have no idea what to expect.

**End of Chapter 2…**

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter! Sorry this one took so long but I was really busy. If you liked it, remember to drop a review! **_


End file.
